


Here, Now

by ana_iliad



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, Coping, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Healing, M/M, Midsummer, New Beginnings, Post-War, Pre-Slash, soft, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: Life is perfect for Draco. And yet, he hasn't moved on from the war.Running away yet again, he stumbles into probably the perfect people who can help him look past his Survivor's Guilt.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342993
Kudos: 5





	Here, Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Challenge on Discord - June 2020
> 
> Prompt: Midsummer  
> Word Count: 216 (wordcounter.net)

Draco is not sure how he ended up _here._

Years from 1997 and he still hadn't escaped his demons. Even a steady job, decent social circle, a loving boyfriend (ex now), and a forgiving Wizarding world failed to ground him. He left before his perfect life could drive him to near-insanity. 

Since then, it has been endless walks across European borders from one non-descript town to another. Which brings him back to the present; here. 

_Here_ being a tiny village whose name he hadn’t bothered knowing. _Here_ meaning minutes away from lighting a bonfire with Harry Potter, wearing a Ron Weasley-handwoven floral wreath, standing next to a smiling Hermione Granger. 

“Relax, Draco. It’s a celebration!”

It was ~~Potter~~ Harry; shy eyes and brilliant grin on Draco. 

Later, Draco would learn the stories of their annual camping trips to replace the memories from their time on-the-run. The next April, he will join them again, returning home only after observing the solstice in a different country. Before he knows it, he'll be living with Harry, tolerating Ron’s teasing and Hermione’s smirks. Alive and hopeful.

Right now, Draco lights two new fires; one in front of him, and one in his heart, not knowing there's a future awaiting him where the warm, steadying hands in his are a constant.


End file.
